El todo por el todo
by CSI00 Sidle
Summary: El cadáver de Sara aparece, ella mismo aceptó su muerte...
1. Default Chapter

**EL TODO POR EL TODO**

_Como un juego de ruleta, así es la vida, llena de apuestas en las que pones en juego todo lo que eres y todo lo que serás..._

_No sabes lo que sucederá, solo dejas que los dados rueden, que tu número se detenga, que ganes; pero si pierdes, ya nada es lo mismo, todo se acaba, se marcha junto con tus ilusiones y tus fuerzas... _

_Así que cierras tus ojos y ruegas. Pides que el ángel de la fortuna te bese, le esperas atento, y cuando sientes su presencia, la felicidad te llena, todo es como un sueño, en el que tu sonrisa hace que tu corazón te permita saber cuan vivo estás, aunque no sabes cuanto durará su visita... _

_Y cuando finalmente parte, la soledad se convierte en la plaga que colma tus vacíos, meciéndote en su lecho de oscuridad, robando tu amor, haciéndote su esclavo voluntario... _

_Porque perdiste, era el juego del todo por el todo, y tu corazón no supo decidir, y cuando reaccionaste, era demasiado tarde y tu vida estaba flotando dentro de una pesadilla en la que lo más preciado ahora solo es una brisa que se evapora ante tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada mas que dejar libres a tus lágrimas para que vayan tras su rastro y te abandonen junto con lo que solía ser tu vida. _

_**Sara Sidle**_

****

El apartamento vacío le pareció más solo que de costumbre, era su día de descanso, lo había aprovechado como siempre suele hacer, en el laboratorio, pero al llegar la noche debía volver a casa, no sabía la razón, solo era un deber.

Encendió las luces, se quitó la chaqueta y respiró profundamente, ni un murmullo, nadie le esperaba para preguntarle como había estado su día; eso siempre era su rutina; sin embargo, esa noche le dolía, no quería saber el porqué; conocía la respuesta, era su propia elección, ella mismo había buscado eso; aunque esa noche, su corazón le reclamara a golpes ese juego estúpido al que se metió a sabiendas que sería la única derrotada.

-Basta – se dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá, su vos estaba quebrantada, y algunas lágrimas empezaban a hacer mella en sus ojos asomándose tímidamente; fueron masacradas antes de que pudieran brotar con libertad, aun así, un suspiro pudo escaparse antes de que las puertas de su alma se volvieran a cerrar, como casi todo el tiempo.

Daba vueltas en el sofá, trataba de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que lo exhausta que pudiese estar, la fusilaban, estaba en su propio juicio y no tenía argumentos en su defensa; solo una frase, "perdí, todo"

*************************************************************************

-Donde rayos se ha metido Sara, es imposible, ella aprovecha la ausencia de Grissom para hacer lo que se le plazca – dijo Catherine

-Calma dama de la noche – dijo Nick para suavizarla – Llega tarde, pero llega

-Pues me está empezando a cansar esa actitud – dijo Catherine blandiendo un fólder

-La mía? – dijo Sara entrando, obviamente había corrido desde la entrada hasta la sala de estar, su cabello la delataba

-Llegas tarde – dijo Catherine – Es la 5 o 6 vez que lo haces, dime la verdad, quieres retar mi paciencia o pasar sobre mi autoridad?

-Dame mi caso – dijo Sara estirando la mano, no tenía mucho humor para aguantar una reprimenda de Catherine

-No, Sara, hasta hace media hora era tu caso, ahora te quedas en el laboratorio.

-Pero... – Sara no alcanzó a replicar cuando Catherine prosiguió – De esa manera, creo que controlo tu deseo de salirte con la tuya – luego se marchó dejando a Sara con la palabra en la boca.

Nick había visto lo sucedido y se mantuvo al margen, solo cuando desapareció Catherine se le acercó a Sara

-Tranquila, ya se le pasará, sin Grissom nos faltan CSI y no creo que lleve a Greg

-Gracias Nick, pero no deseo que me den ánimos – dijo Sara lacónicamente y se marchó en dirección a la sala de evidencias.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas, la ira llenaba su cuerpo y nublaba su mente, esa no era la mejor forma de trabajar.

Salió de la sala de evidencias y se fue caminando hasta un café cercano, pero no entró, estaba abarrotado de gente, y en esos momentos, no quería ver gente, así que siguió caminando con una carpeta bajo su brazo, ya encontraría un lugar donde leerla; se acercó a una caseta y se compró una caja de cigarros, hacía mucho que no probaba uno, pero hacía mucho también que no sentía eso en su corazón.

Con un cigarro en la mano fue a parar a un parque, estaba oscuro, no podría leer el cold case, pero si podía relajarse, no había nadie, solo árboles y bancas, la calle estaba cerrada, no había tránsito, ni ruido, solo brisa fresca, y una silueta a su lado...

...El parque estaba oscuro, no había nadie, solo árboles y bancas, la calle estaba cerrada, no había tránsito, ni ruido, de ahí que sus gritos desesperados quedaron ahogados en la más profunda indiferencia de aquella noche de las Vegas.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

*************************************************************************************************************

A que no se esperaban algo tan corto, lo weno es que apenas empieza, voy a ver cuanto me dura porque acabo de escribirlo, estaba, no sé, plasmando como en falso negativo, lo que siento en estos momentos, creo que fue merecido el ataque de inspiración, os prometo que será simple, no me haré bolas ni hablaré de ciencia, ya era hora...

Graxias a los ff que me he leído últimamente, en especial al de Yasmina "Carpe Diem", el mío os juro que aun no sé de que va, quizá de mi semana, pero, en fin. Espero les guxte

**Danita M – Sara S**

**ATRÁS**


	2. Over

OVER  
  
Nick y Warrick recibieron la llamada casi al mismo tiempo, en la escena solo les esperaba un oficial, y una colilla de cigarro pisoteada; no había sido terminada, solo fue abandonada de improviso; a unos metros, un trozo del fólder, unos cabellos y gotas de sangre, no mucha, pero tampoco era insignificante, no si ella no respondía a su móvil. Warrick se acercó con cuidado a Nick que estaba recogiendo algunos trozos de papel que volaban cerca de la escena -La encontraron, debemos ir con Robbins Nick guardó silencio aunque un nudo se atravesó en su garganta.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hasta los pasos sienten el temor cuando se sabe que todo está a punto de terminar, y eso era lo que sentía Warrick al caminar hacia la morgue. -Yo también me conmocioné con la noticia – dijo Robbins saliendo de la sala de autopsias, en la mesa yacía un cadáver cubierto por una sábana, era la primera vez que no estaba expuesto a los ojos de todos, era la primera vez que el forense no lo recibía con una sonrisa mórbida para indagar su muerte. -La viste – dijo Warrick ahogando su desazón -En verdad es la primera vez que no deseo hacerlo -Y Grissom? -Le han avisado por mensaje, no está disponible  
  
Las palabras solo se armaban, pero no tenían sentido, a decir verdad, el único sentido era la impotencia que se reflejaba en sus rostros que permanecían inquietos al igual que sus cuerpos.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Nick siguió en la escena, recogiendo cada detalle, fotografiando cada ángulo, cada pequeño movimiento, sus oídos se cerraron para escuchar el final, solo prefirió amoldarlo a su propio criterio, ese era su mecanismo de defensa, esa era su arma para combatir el dolor. La banqueta tenía algunas fibras de la ropa de Sara, las huellas no eran clasificables, debían ser recientes, pero era de noche, y hacía frío, no muchos salen en esas condiciones, y de hacerlo, llevan guantes, uno menos, uno mas; camino sin sentido, al final, la única verdad era que todo había terminado ahí.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Catherine se había quedado paralizada, no tenía palabras, su reto la había provocado, pero, era ella la que había salido del CSI para encontrarse de frente con lo que era su suerte... Qué mas podía hacer, contra lo escrito no se puede luchar, solo podía encontrar los hechos y continuar, al final ese era su trabajo de día a día; el mismo que Sara no supo entender, ni compartir... -Maldita sea – dijo para sí y unas lágrimas se resbalaron mientras su puño se estrellaba contra una pared casi desfallecido. El turno de la mañana se ocupará de sus asuntos, debía caminar y encontrarse, ignoraba en que fracción de la noche se había perdido, y a Sara con ella... Sin querer, llegó caminando hasta el cementerio y su fortaleza se negó a entrar a su lado porque solo al ver la tumba de Eddie, cayó de rodillas y se desvaneció; sus pensamientos la fusilaban, y su única defensa eran sus lágrimas copiosas que se estrellaban contra el suelo y un lamento que se resumía en una sola frase "perdí, todo"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE  
  
Ok Ok, sé que está medio Gore, pero en fin, poco a poco se irá viendo la cabecita de todo esto 


	3. Sin título el todo por el todo 3 parte

... el momento en el que menos se sufre, es en el que ya nunca despiertas...  
  
Portishead – Wandering stars  
  
Se le hacía difícil pensar, por primera vez su mente no estaba llena de resignación, era libre, podía volar si ese era su deseo, la soledad no pudo ganar la batalla; el ángel había besado sus labios... pero qué ángel... había sido su deseo desde el principio o solo lo decidió en medio de la brisa y el silencio de la noche en aquel parque... al final, estaba ahí y no podía sentirse mejor...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Una mujer desnuda, su cuello destrozado, un enorme charco de sangre sirviéndole de alfombra... el terror no salía a través de sus ojos café abiertos hasta la mitad; en cambio si parecía dibujarse una sonrisa sutil de mansedumbre, una mueca que le recordaba cuan frágil es una roca cuando se talla con el instrumento adecuado... Sus ojos café, al igual que los de la mujer, no se despegaban de repasar la escena, preguntando, maldiciendo, justificando aquella sonrisa malévola que se asomaba en el cadáver... Finalmente, la vida no dejaba de ser un círculo vicioso en el que seres como ella, estaban muertos inclusive desde antes de nacer... Entonces, qué objeto había en seguir existiendo en contra de todas las probabilidades?...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Las decisiones suelen ser como el azar de un juego de apuestas, todas vienen cargadas de tensión y conclusión; el desenlace de su vida había terminado con su muerte, al menos eso era lo que pensaban quienes lo tuvieron en sus manos y lo dejaron ir..."fue su decisión, y una muy mala"; sin embargo, aquella mirada entreabierta decía algo mas, algo que "la casa" no tomó como válido para poder cerrar su cuenta de crédito y almacenar su historial lejos de los ojos que no podían ver... Sin embargo, expresiones como la suya merecían la atención de alguien que recorría 10 años después sus mismos pasos...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
La hipnótica fotografía la sacó de su trance de ira, y la misma media sonrisa mansa también se dibujó en sus labios, era hora de irse... Pasó en medio de la gente que conocía su rostro pero ignoraba su soledad como un espectro, siempre solía ser así, pero en esa noche, no fue una molestia, se sentía orgullosa de mantenerse de pie aunque su ser se estuviera derrumbando. Caminó muy despacio, se alejó de su propia desazón con pasos tranquilos... Aun las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme parecían haberle dejado en paz aquella noche... Y qué si lo había perdido todo, al final eso no era difícil cuando todo corre en tu contra; al final eso ya había dejado de ser una carga que su espalda cargaría...  
  
Demasiadas cabezas, muchos sentimientos encontrados, y ese no era su deseo en aquellos momentos... Siguió caminando, y el pasado golpeó su rostro...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Un cigarro sin lumbre era poco menos que una madre muerta, cuando estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo sin que haya sido degustado, una luz se acercó suavemente hacia la punta hasta lograr que el humo empezara a brotar... Su sonrisa fue lo único que le dio a cambio y se dirigió hacia donde las luces abandonaban la locura; sus pasos seguían siendo lentos, y ahora un halo de humo les seguía despacio...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
No hacía falta la luz para recordar la mirada de aquel cadáver que había aceptado su suerte con la misma paz que ella nunca encontraba... La oscuridad del parque era su escena y el pasto seco sería su alfombra... No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la silueta que le acompañaba... ...El parque estaba oscuro, no había nadie, solo árboles y bancas, la calle estaba cerrada, no había tránsito, ni ruido, de ahí que sus gritos desesperados quedaron ahogados en su misma boca porque jamás salieron de ella... Una mano como hielo tibio se pasó lentamente sobre su cuello provocándole un terror placentero... aun así, permaneció inmóvil... La silueta se le acercó sensualmente – Quieres morir esta noche? -Sí – dijo Sara dibujando una sonrisa de sutil mansedumbre...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE  
  
Weno, creo que al principio me he adelantado hasta esta parte en el resumen, pero al menos ahora saben de qué les estoy hablando, espero sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. 


	4. Words that we couldn't say

WORDS THAT WE COULDN'T SAY  
  
Ni el más grande de los edificios colapsados podrían representar el cataclismo de la voluntad del más docto de los hombres que no vaciló ni un instante en hacer visible su perturbación; para él las lágrimas no eran válidas, solo los hechos; sin embargo, sus manos estaban quietas y su rostro empañado y vacío...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
El viaje de 30 minutos le había parecido un suplicio eterno, gastaba sus esperanzas, apostaba el alma entre sus manos temblorosas que se pasaban una y otra vez por su expresión seca... No podía verse vulnerable, eso iba en contra de sus principios, pero no podía escapar a las garras oscuras de una sombra que le asechaba inclusive antes de que pisara el suelo arenoso que nunca debió dejar...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
En la mesa de apuestas sabían que hasta su vida estaba en la jugada así que no se negaron a darle privilegios extras, pero él jamás lo notó, ellos hacían trampa, acabarla significaba de paso, destruirlo y no escatimarían en detalles con tal de tener entre sus vencidos jugadores una mente como aquella...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Quizá necesitaba mi ayuda – murmuró Grissom en silencio acompañando a Brass hasta el CSI; su boca no se había abierto y no pensaba hacerlo, quizá ya eran suficientes palabras para toda su vida las que dijo, y ninguna de ellas lo había podido evitar... Caminaba despacio, pero a la vez con prisa, su corazón le exigía llegar a tiempo, sus ojos le reclamaban verle, y su mente laceraba sus recuerdos con tal de encontrar explicaciones... Sin embargo, ninguna de las que podían cruzar por su rígido rostro le servía de algo, solo para agudizar su profundo dolor que poco a poco se hacía más evidente...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Quería darse prisa, pero sus pasos no daban la talla, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a recibir esas miradas acusantes... ...Su alma no. De ahí que sus ojos prefirieron cerrarse mientras atravesaba aquellos que le mataban con su agudeza... Pero, su imagen aparecía, que era peor, su miraba significaba el frío del juicio final... ...Y su única defensa era su orgullo, que poco o nada valía en aquellas circunstancias, aunque a la par iba su propio lamento que repetía y repetía "perdí, todo"...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Había llegado al paredón, su alma sería fusilada, la última moneda de su eterno tesoro acaba de ser parte de "la casa", su ángel se había marchado y él no tendría más remedio que rendirse... Estaba parado frente a Warrick y Robbins que le esperaban en la entrada de la morgue, los dos no se habían movido de ese lugar, y tampoco lo harían, su temor era más grande que sus fuerzas y no apostarían en ese turno... Pero él tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a sí mismo... y a una llamada que nunca atendió... La mesa de las apuestas estaría gustosa de recibir sus súplicas, eso significaba que su poder era magnificente, y que él pronto aceptaría que les pertenecía...desde siempre y para siempre...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Entró en la morgue sintiendo el frío de la muerte riendo en su cuello, la sábana blanca empezaba a teñirse de rojo, llamándole, acusándole, impidiéndole ver más allá de lo que siempre veía... Sus pasos se quedaron quietos, su alma le suplicaba que abandonara, se dio media vuelta y agarró la manija de la puerta... -Basta – casi se gritó dentro y su respiración le regaló un profundo suspiro... Antes de que suplicara, una silueta se acercó a la mesa de apuestas y le tiró una moneda... era lo único que necesitaba... Sus fuerzas habían vuelto, aunque no eran muchas, al menos le servirían para mantenerse en pie y seguir avanzando hacia el final... ella le esperaba... ya no como siempre... pero esta vez para siempre...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Era hora, no podía dilatar más aquel momento por doloroso que fuese, con los ojos cerrados tiró su última carta... "Cuando las palabras no salen en el momento que las esperas, es mejor mandarlas como una oración"; el rostro de su madre acariciando sus lágrimas, eso era lo único que pudo recordar... luego quitó la sábana... ...Al final, "la casa" debía devolverle su apuesta, y su alma...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE  
  
Yo de nuevo, este era mi homenaje a Grissom, el gran Grissom!!!!! 


	5. Sin título el todo por el todo 5 parte

...Me abandonaste, no sabes cuánto sufrí, envuelta en un ridículo suspiro... Me abandonaste, y me perdiste para siempre... es lo único que puedes escuchar...  
  
Portishead – Pedestal  
  
Alentado por su negación, Nick había seguido a su corazón, su alma era quizá la más parecida a la humana, quizá por ello comprendía, quizá por ello era el menos ciego en medio del camino oscuro... Cada trozo de papel, cada cabello, estaban hablando, le revelaban una verdad apaciguada, de la foto con la mujer sonriente, solo quedaban sus ojos, y algo de la alfombra de sangre, pero no era la suya... -Gotas, como lágrimas – murmuró mientras armaba lentamente su pieza de rompecabezas, aun era abstracto, pero sus cartas eran las mejores en la mesa de apuestas... Sin embargo, tenía que esperar... no sabía porqué, solo que debía hacerlo...  
  
************************************************************************* La paciencia es la mejor virtud de los ganadores, al menos eso era lo que sus manos temblorosas le decían en la mitad del juego; tenía una apuesta jugosa, pero si no esperaba, podría dejar que "la casa" se lleve su alma... Entonces jugó una carta que cayó flotando sobre la mesa... -No se rompieron por el ataque – dijo uniendo dos trozos del archivo al que le faltaba una sola parte, el cómo... Las monedas de la mesa llegaron como bendición... en verdad era un hombre afortunado  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Si era un robo, al menos ya tenía una luz, un premio a su fortaleza, menos frágil que los que se resignaron... Un número, un hotel, un indicio, uno mas, sin uno menos, eso es un buen comienzo, ahora solo debía ser cauto, muchos ojos estarían puestos en su suerte; pero aun era ciego para verlos...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
No era el momento para desplomarse, eso lo sabía muy bien, además las rodillas no eran su fuerte para permanecer erguida, entonces, como un soldado herido que se para de repente, dejó de lamentarse y usó su propia alma como prenda para continuar en el juego... La escena estaba sola, era una extraña analogía, con la vida que aun en su muerte le dictaminaba que la pesadumbre sería su eterna compañera... -No es cierto, jamás estuvo sola – murmuró caminando lentamente hacia la banca en donde sus últimos gritos fueron apaciguados; una mujer podía comprender ese estado mejor que nadie... ...Pero no a Sara... aunque pareciera sórdida, era quizá más débil de lo que cualquier mente pudiera creer de sus ojos inexpresivos... un enigma, pero aun así... humana...  
  
************************************************************************* Su miedo se había convertido en sonrisa, la misma mórbida seña que adoptaba al ver a la muerte directamente a los ojos, aunque en este caso, sean estos los ausentes... En verdad sus palabras nunca dichas se habían vuelto oraciones, ahora sus pasos tenían valor... y esperanza... -Fue un error – su voz se volvió a escuchar y dos jugadores regresaron a la vida al sentirlas propias, uno mas, sin uno menos, eso es un buen comienzo... Ahora "la casa" tenía algunas cosas en contra... pero no todas, y eso lo debían saber muy bien si querían seguir caminando en la oscuridad... Warrick suspiró de alivio, era un crimen, había una mujer muerta... alguien debía ser castigado... pero no era ella...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Jamás hubo fuerza, solo voluntad – murmuró Catherine recogiendo una hoja seca que yacía bajo la banca, intacta; algo muy malo merodeaba sus pensamientos, una idea falseada en un deseo de verse libre, de no verla... Al final, su reto la había provocado, pero, era ella la que había decidido encontrarse de frente con lo que era su suerte... A cada quien lo que ha venido a buscar en este mundo, ni un milímetro mas, ni tampoco uno menos, la culpabilidad no podía hacer que dejara la mesa de apuestas, aunque haya sido parte de su voluntad la que hizo que alguien se fuera de ahí... Iba a hacer su trabajo, iba a darle una respuesta, y también iba a pedir por su alma.. y los demonios... Un sonido le despertó de su labor metódica, alguien la necesitaba, en su boca se dibujó un gesto liso, pero su corazón volvió a respirar humanidad... iba a darle respuestas, iba a hacer su trabajo... pero ya no habrían oraciones para su alma... quizá sí para los demonios...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Golpe tras golpe y su nombre vociferado por todo el pasillo 9 de aquel hotel de quinta; al final la puerta agrietada por los años y por la fuerza que no estaba dispuesta a soportar, cedió y le abrió paso. -Sara – gritó Nick al verla, una sábana le cubría hasta el cuello, era lo único que tenía encima; parte de sus piernas estaba a la vista, y su brazo izquierdo, pero a pesar del frío, no había nadie que desdibujara aquella sonrisa envuelta en una mirada vacía, fija a un espejo enmohecido que colgaba del techo... -Sara – volvió a gritar acercándose rápidamente, sus manos estaban tibias pero ausentes, su cuello tenía moretones, sus labios, cortaduras y esa media sonrisa dibujada como un gesto de placer... mezclado con abandono...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE  
  
A quienes me siguen, que dicen, al final y aunque el cadáver parecía ser ella no lo era... al menos el que le devolvió la vida a Grissom... pero y Nick, acaso era un hombre afortunado ahora? Un beso a todos!!! 


	6. Half Day closing

HALF DAY CLOSING 

Solo se había rendido, su tiempo se había consumado a voluntad, eso decían sus manos, su cuerpo mismo... incluso sus ojos que ya no estaban...

Su última apuesta, su perdición, "la casa" no podía estar más feliz con aquella providencia... sería suya, aunque gritase al estar en tinieblas... sería suya, aunque su voluntad regresara cuando su cuerpo ya no tuviera vida para aceptarla y combatir... al final, esa era su suerte y su ángel le susurró antes de irse que su medio día había terminado...

-Suicidio – afirmó Warrick sentenciando aquel cuerpo indiferente

-Culpa – dijo Catherine, su ropa no parecía haber sufrido tanto como su cuerpo

El silencio terminó de rodear sus ideas...

En la mesa habían aparecido mas jugadores... apostaban con cautela, aun estaban ciegos para hacer rodar los ojos del tallador, sus monedas estaban contadas...y jugarían hasta el límite..."la casa" les temía... les esperaba... dos almas para sí en el azar del todo por el todo; al final, sería un gran espectáculo...

Para ver como siempre debían estar ciegos, era lo único que podían hacer... la historia se partiría en dos... y la sentencia de culpa viajaría en el tiempo... se transformaría en pecado... y seguiría vagando... hasta hacerse verdad...

Su sonrisa lúgubre permanecía inmutable; cada uno de los músculos de su boca se asieron para no revelar dolor alguno...

Y los únicos que podían contar la historia estaban ausentes, se habían marchado antes de que se empañaran con el suplicio... salieron para inmortalizar un instante.. cuando aun el placer era vida... y la vida no alcanzaba a ser culpa...

"La casa" le había invitado a la habitación de honor... ahí entregaría su alma... a cambio le darían la oscuridad eterna... y una sonrisa imborrable...

Su cuerpo era demasiado frágil para ser escrutado por sus manos, él creyó en aquella perversión; la ciudad del pecado era ávida anfitriona para guardar en su seno las culpas... aun así, Warrick se había alejado del cuerpo y esa maldita sonrisa que se presentaba con solo cerrar sus ojos...

Estrategias... nadie podía ver más allá de lo que se permitía... "la casa" lo sabía todo... sus nuevos espectros reclutados le servían implorando una redención... inexistente...

Su papel había cambiado, y como sus ojos no pudieron contemplar, debían escrutar... era lo único que podía hacer de momento...

El cobertor de pecados de la víctima, era su luz... su única respuesta...

"Paso" – dijo y retiró su mano de la mesa...

Sus ojos ya no estaban... ese era su punto de partida, aun así, un cuerpo subsiste sin alma... y puede hablar...

Quizá esa era su labor... aunque sus manos estuvieran más frías que la piel que recorrían...

Una jugada, dos monedas, Catherine puso una sobre la mesa y rogó para que regresara.. acompañada... aunque eso implique que los otros perdieran... y se volvieran vulnerables...

-Estaba desnuda cuando se fue – dijo para sí, acercó una cámara y empezó la danza de las luces que en la oscuridad revelarían lo que ya no se podía ver...

No parecían pertenecerle... ella no se había cubierto... alguien tenía culpa de verle... quizá se vio reflejado en su rostro...quizá, en sus manos aun estuviera corriendo la sangre... la misma que parecía haber dejado una palma alrededor de su torso...

Sus ojos brillaron y el tallador lo supo... de nuevo tenía cartas para regresar a la apuesta... dos monedas se apilaron y sus manos cobraron valor... aunque eso significara volver a su pecado...

Una a una las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo se revelaban ante los ojos de Catherine... y con ellas, el dolor... cada célula muriendo... cada gota de sangre que se robaba la conciencia...sus labios estaban cortados...

"La casa" le había devuelto su moneda... a todos... era un empate... pero el juego estaba apenas empezado...

Un rastro en el torso apareció en medio de una luz rojiza; una palma... pequeña para someter... perfecta para sujetar...

-No fue suicidio – su culpa no era suya... y quien cargase ahora con su pecado tendría sangre entre sus manos... o entre sus uñas...

En los dorados días, cuando todos sabían lo que deseaban... aunque ya no lo tuvieran hoy.

_Los sueños y las creencias se han marchado... pero la vida sigue!_

Portishead – Half day closing 

El apartamento vacío le pareció más solo que de costumbre, en una noche fría y vacía.

Encendió las luces, se quitó la chaqueta y respiró profundamente, ni un murmullo, nadie le esperaba para preguntarle como había estado su día; eso siempre era su rutina; sin embargo, esa noche, su dolor era más grande, pero a la vez, estaba siendo apaciguado... como los otros días, estaba jugando y se sentía realmente afortunada...

-Esta noche– se dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá, su mirada estaba fija, y sus manos temblorosas, el teléfono seguía en silencio y su existencia seguía siendo miserable... aun así, ya no podía dejarlo...

Daba vueltas en el sofá, trataba de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes y la culpa se empezaba a colar lentamente, fusilándola...

Si "la casa" obsequiaba la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, la única manera de complacerla es servirle como esclavo... Amelie lo tenía demasiado claro...

...Como la sangre que debía lavar...

...Aunque sus uñas... sigan latentes, quebradizas e imborrables...

...Sin embargo, incluso en el dolor podía haber placer...

Y esa noche seguiría sintiéndolo... aunque fuera la primera, aunque fuera la única... aunque fuera la última...

Siempre estuvo sola, a nadie le había importado lo que ella deseara... sus sueños, su fe...

Hasta que aquella silueta le mostró su rostro...

Y sus ojos se llenaron de encanto... y en su sonrisa se volvió mansa, obediente, sutil... y mortal...

Parecía conocerla a la perfección, era su pasado, mezclado con presente, impregnado de futuro... era todo lo que siempre quiso... lo que nunca tuvo...

Entonces, por qué se iba a negar a pagar el precio... no era demasiado, no en un mundo perfecto... no en donde todos sabían lo que querían... excepto ella...

Entonces, el espectro empezó a emitir y a absorber, y nadie se daba cuenta de lo libre que podía sentirse...

En la mesa no muchos dieron su apuesta, solo ella, era el último juego, del todo por el todo, ya había sacrificado una vida, voluntariamente, pero si eso le significaba no volver a sentirse miserable, la muerte sería bienvenida...

...Al final, la sangre se puede lavar...

...Y los cuerpos pueden desaparecer...

...Como aquellos ojos perdidos y culpables que se fueron por la cañería...

Aunque sus oídos y su alma empezarían a grabar cada uno de los gritos de placer mezclado con temor...

Y su culpa ardiera en su cama cada noche... desde esa noche...

Era joven y aunque hermosa, su soledad no dejaba que nadie la notara... solo estaba desapareciendo en medio del ruido de la caótica ciudad de Las Vegas...

Era joven, pero nunca había vivido, no como en esos pocos días, no como desde que él llegó y le abrió sus ojos ante el bien y el mal...

La manzana era la tentación... y la había comido... sabía demasiado bien... no podía ser pecado... no debía...

Solo supo que tenía culpa cuando sus uñas la traicionaron... y le mostraron su reflejo...

Donde estaba su vida predecible... donde las personas que creía amadas... no había nadie... solo sangre y no podía gritar... tampoco llorar... solo limpiar su culpa...

...Noche tras noche...

Y los días fueron desapareciendo...

En realidad podía volar si lo deseaba... pero no lo hizo...

Ya no quiso seguir pagando miserias en la mesa y se levantó...

Y "la casa" la llevó a su habitación privada...

...Al final ya estaba muerta...

Ella mismo lo había aceptado cuando en una noche fría, en el tiempo en el que todos tenían claro lo que deseaban... una mano como hielo tibio la había seducido... y ella había asentido...

...Al final, fueron sus uñas las que acabaron con su pena... y su sangre lavó sus culpas... y le sirvió de alfombra...


	7. Chapter 7

IT COULD BE SWEET 

Una mente brillante que podía cautivar otra con mucha facilidad... Amelie se había vuelto la causa de los retrasos, y las ausencias... de todo lo que explotó aquella noche en la sala de estar del CSI... su vida era como su muerte, un enigma...y la razón no era más que una excusa... una mentira ignorada... pero latente...

Sus cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, muy pocas apuestas, todos tenían miedo, menos ella, estaba convencida de que su verdad era la razón... estaba ciega y tentada por el juego...

Amelie sería su disculpa... y su corazón solitario el caparazón para ocultarse y seguir inmutable... aunque su mente le rogase que se rindiera...

El día se le fue entre sus manos... estaba empezando a desaparecer en medio de su culpa...

Al otro lado del camino estaba él, inerme, su rostro era su escudo... su corazón le imploraba que se rindiera... que la viera de frente... que no permaneciera ajeno... como siempre...

Su juego quizá era mejor que el que yacía sobre la mesa... podía detener la apuesta... pero tenía miedo... si lo hacía, quizá ella caminara hacia los dados... y los pares se borrarían de su lado... y pagaría alto el precio... Su juego quizá era mejor que el que yacía sobre la mesa... aun así, prefirió pasar y seguir caminando en las sombras...

Amelie Petersen, ese era su nombre... de seguir existiendo... tendría su edad... y su sonrisa... ridículamente escondida... solo sus ojos podían robarle alguna... y él devolverle otra igual... imperceptible... ese día fue odio lo que salió de su rostro... era lo único que podía recordar...

Era mórbido quizá atentar contra un secreto… igual a evocar ese cuerpo desnudo paseando frente a su rostro… provocativo, pero prohibido…

...Al igual que sus ojos, sus manos habían mordido la manzana… y sujetaban con tormento aquella malévola aguja y palpitaban al ver una y otra vez ese brazo pálido saliendo de la sábana desteñida del hotel de quinta…

Solo había decidido que la única manera de derrotar a "la casa" en su propio juego, es usando sus propias reglas… entonces, sus ojos fueron menos ciegos que los otros y escondió en su manga... una reina de corazones.. que le sonreía... al igual que el ángel que se posó a su lado para borrar la mente de quien pudiera verle...

Su mente divagaba entre aquella mirada, su cuerpo tibio y desnudo ... y aquella frialdad que solo ofrecía un cadáver que se negaba a ser encontrado... como un alma sin pena...

...solo con abandono...

Y aunque su secreto iba a ser eterno... su don de ciencia le hizo pisar el laboratorio...

Si Amelie viviera... tendría su edad... esa idea le daba vueltas... como su Tahoe antes de decidir entrar a su apartamento...

Una edad muy extraña... y 10 años de soledad tocándole a la puerta, suplicándole terminar...

Se miró el brazo usando el espejo del auto, unos moretones empezaban a visualizarse a través de la piel... y una gran señal en un torso se dibujó de inmediato en su memoria... y sus uñas le recordaron el momento...

...Estaba perdida... sus ojos no suplicaban misericordia...su sonrisa mansa empezaba a aparecer...en cuanto las últimas monedas cayeron en posesión del tallador... era hora de salir...Su juego quizá era mejor que el que yacía sobre la mesa... podía detener la apuesta... pero estaba seducida... por el temor... solo le dio la mano y esperó a que su silueta desapareciera... aunque sus ojos se quedaran a su lado...

-Basta – se gritó temblorosa y se bajó del auto... muchas otras fotos de Amelie la acompañaban... y un lúgubre recuerdo... estaba muriendo... pero antes había visto morir... sin poder hacer nada mas que desear la misma suerte...

...Aunque había perdido casi todo, tiró su corazón a la mesa... aun palpitante... y siguió apostando...

"_En verdad no quería lastimarte, de ninguna manera… solo tenía miedo…_

_No soy culpable de los crímenes de los que me acusan… solo soy culpable de temer…_

…_Siento recordarte esto, pero aun me asusta todo lo que hacemos..._

_Mi vida no es justa... no das nada por nada..."_

Una nota de despedida... de alguien que no quiere decirle adiós a nadie...

...cuya culpa es más grande que la redención... cuya sangre fue la condena de muchos... de todos los que pudieron hacer que Amelie esbozara una sonrisa verdadera... y obtuviera paz...

En el archivo que él sujetaba entre sus manos estaba su pasado... que era como ver al espejo a un presente que tenía muy cerca...

...Su última esperanza fue una llamada... nunca respondida...

...Como esa que él nunca devolvió...

...Sin embargo, ella aun estaba viva...

...Aunque su mirada gélida le dijera lo contrario...

Transferencias... todas desconocidas, su único nexo con la mirada ausente... y era como un puente colgante sin sujetadores...Warrick y Catherine caerían si no tenían suerte... y parecía que eso era lo que los resultados parecían gritarle...

Una mente muy joven seducida por la primera jugadora llegó a la mesa... y retiró el corazón que nadie había podido ver... ni siquiera ella que estaba adormilada con sus cartas... y lo guardó para sí... de lo contrario, "la casa" podría llevársela... y muchos llorarían sangre con su partida...

-Heroína – dijo Greg cerrando sus ojos... y aunque hubiese vendido su alma para retener la de ella... solo podía hacer una cosa a su favor... esperar y rezar... para que la ciencia errara...

Sus ojos se ahogaron... no podía ver lo que su propia diosa del saber le dictaminaba... las transferencias aisladas ahora se enlazaban con el ser más puro que podía conocer, ahora tenían una identidad...se juró no abrir su boca... aunque su lengua fuera quemada... y su alma torturada en llamas...

_Desnuda…_

_Mis pensamientos están arrastrándose..._

_Es demasiado tarde, el show ya empezó..._

_Y es tan largo, que no puedo confesar…_

_Solo ha sido demasiado equivocado…_

_**Portishead – Humming**_

Si las palabras no aparecen, sólo hay una opción y es ir en su búsqueda, de ahí que nadie podía parar un incendio cuando había acelerantes, ni podían detener un mal presentimiento...

Warrick tomó una a una las prendas, algunas escamas de piel yacían en bolsas, si las transferencias no habían tenido mucho éxito, quizá su meticulosa mirada podía...

En la apuesta ofreció una moneda.. no era mucho en comparación con lo que habían ofrecido los otros, pero al menos sabía que podía tener al suerte de su lado...

Caminó hacia la morgue, nadie había aparecido aun por el cadáver... quizá nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, era como un fantasma... pero aun así, tenía vida y alguien se la había arrebatado...

La miró de frente, su sonrisa ya no le heló la sangre, empezaba a comprender la situación, como no reírse ante un desenlace inminente... como no abrir los brazos y entregarse a la muerte que era la única que podía esperarle...

Una sola oportunidad en la mesa, eso era lo que tenía, ya había descartado casi toda su mano, sin embargo, aun contaba con una carta y debía jugarla, hacerlo significaba el todo... ganar o perder, el resto...

Catherine tenía una cita con aquel cuerpo inerme, la mejor forma para devolverle la paz era encontrarla en alguna parte... la ciencia podía darle una mano, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba...

La cubrió meticulosamente con plástico, y cerró la puerta, su cita no debía ser interrumpida, si sus ojos eran su ángel, no debían ser vistos por nadie mas...

Y la gran cortina de gases se arremolinó sobre el cuerpo acariciando cada paso, hasta posarse sobre lo que no le pertenecía y delatarlo...

Catherine sonrió, las fotos no le habían mentido... quizá tampoco las transferencias... recopiló cuidadosamente un palmo que yacía visible en medio de la nube acusadora...

Entonces se paró de la mesa y tiró su carta... el resto de los jugadores, se estremecieron... y "la casa" sonrió... muy pronto tendría una nueva alma, la que quería, a su entera disposición...

Su rostro estaba pálido y su gesto temblaba, su corazón le decía algo pero se negaba a escucharlo... solo hasta que pisó el laboratorio... y vio un rostro aun peor...

Como una bomba de tiempo, el corazón que había tomado latía muy prisa dentro de su ropa, si no hacía algo, "la casa" lo sabría y su juego habría terminado sin que pudiera hacer nada...

Nick cruzó la mirada con Greg que yacía en silencio.. su tradicional destello de juventud en medio de la muerte había sido reemplazado por una pesadumbre muy similar a la que Nick cargaba desde que un secreto le clamaba en su alma... aunque no fuera tan pesado como el que le había borrado la sonrisa a su amigo...

Aun así, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada... solo juraron callar... solo cruzaron sus rostros rogándose protegerla... aunque ninguno de los dos sabían de que y mucho menos como...

Despertó sobresaltada, unos ojos pardos y melancólicos que lloraban sangre en sus manos le hicieron abrir los suyos y que su corazón se detuviera momentáneamente.. su cuerpo temblaba y su alma estaba llena de demonios...

Un cuerpo sin corazón, jugaba a las cartas... el brillo de sus ojos se estaba desvaneciendo... sabía que muy pronto caminaría a la habitación privada de "la casa"... aun así, poco o nada le importaba...

Tomó el teléfono y sus dedos se abalanzaron sobre los dígitos... sin embargo, algo detuvo su impulso... y el frío de una noche que empezaba de nuevo... como las anteriores... se le coló en los huesos...

-No lo entendería – se dijo y bajó el auricular - Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo de nuevo, en medio de un lamento...

... Era hora para que la culpa empezara a deshacer su cuerpo en vida... como el de Amelie hace 10 años...

-La casa gana – dijo el tallador... y recogió las fichas de la mesa, pero el corazón de Sara no estaba en esa apuesta... aun no...

Visitó el pasado para ver el presente... sin que nadie lo acompañara, sólo su culpa que le dictaminaba sus pasos...

10 años atrás, ella estaba sola... 10 años después... él había ignorado una soledad muy similar...

... Y un cuerpo que reflejaba el temor de todos se había hecho presente... aunque sus ojos se hayan desaparecido... junto con la razón de quien ahora los porta...

Amelie no era tan inocente como todo el mundo quería pensarlo... era su vida la que estaba en juego... y sus manos no tardaron en mancharse de sangre... aunque luego hubiese pedido perdón...

Hace 10 años nadie creía en la culpa como asesina... su mente siempre lo había considerado así... y sus pasos le ayudaron a descubrir que tenía la razón...

...En verdad había sido un suicidio, pero ella ya estaba muerta... desde que había aceptado aquella propuesta... y desde que aquellos ojos inquisidores la despertaban con un sobresalto sabiendo que lloraban sangre en sus manos...


	8. Chapter 8

**STRANGERS**

La noche cayó como látigo sobre todos los que no esperaban verse de pronto metidos entre las sombras aunque siempre hubiesen visto a través de ellas; esa no era la oportunidad... pero la vida debía seguir un curso normal y aquella noche era como todas, la muerte iría a su encuentro con respuestas... aunque no sean las que deseaban…

Uno a uno con un secreto… cada cual con una culpa... el juego estaba sobre la mesa y las apuestas debían ser cada vez más altas… había que sacrificarse un alma para que las demás salieran libres… pero nadie la quería entregar a voluntad… solo morir…

En la puerta la estaba esperando… ella también lo hacía… desde la noche en que lo aceptó… no opuso resistencia… volvió a encender un cigarro y salió a su lado… la 7 vez que llegaría tarde… eso era lo que menos importaba… ahora estaba viva… aunque sus uñas le reclamaran algo que perdió… y no regresaría… al igual que su alma…

El tallador le pasó algunas cartas extras… estaba seguro que muy pronto la tendría que llevar hacia el final… y aunque hubieran más en la misma apuesta… "la casa" sabía que ninguno cambiaría su destino… que era demasiado tarde y que las sombras se darían un festín con el reflejo de humanidad que se convertiría en una sonrisa de sutil mansedumbre… ajena y llena de culpa…

No pronunció palabra alguna, sólo lo siguió… la noche anterior era muy confusa… inclusive para el placer… aunque su sola presencia la hiciese sentir más segura… aunque su brazo alrededor de su espalda le provocara excitación… aunque su mente le paseara una y otra vez la imagen ajena de un ser que permanecía inmutable mientras empezaba la danza de la muerte… aún así, llevó su labio adolorido hacia su cuello y le besó…

No se podía imaginar a un ángel en medio del lodo… ellos no pierden las alas a menos que alguien se las corte de raíz…

No la había visto desde hacía varios días, aunque su sombra se haya paseado muy cerca de él…

…Solo tenía miedo… y más cuando conocía lo que otros no…

… Su corazón estaba a salvo sí él lo seguía sosteniendo… aunque ignorara por cuanto tiempo pudiese seguir sin descubrirse… tenía muchos ojos tras su sombra… y nunca había mentido…

Caía la noche, y el frío de las anteriores tinieblas se estaba aproximando, debía darse prisa o alguien notaría su ausencia…

Greg caminaba sin dar crédito a lo que su venerada ciencia le había revelado… no podía ser posible…

-No puede ser ella– decía mientras se acercaba al apartamento de Sara… podía sentir su aroma, estaba muy cerca… pero su mirada ausente pasó invisible… y él le abrió camino… ni su ciencia ni sus ojos podían mentir… pero su boca jamás se abrió…

Guardando el secreto de su cuerpo desnudo en su mente y la mortífera idea de una destrucción de su voluntad en su mano Nick caminaba sin rumbo… quería respuestas, pero tenía miedo… el mismo que le congeló la sangre en el momento que la vio levantarse de esa cama…

…Y aunque presentía que sus monedas rodarían de nuevo por el piso, se atrevió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro… y los ojos de todos se centraron en la reacción… inclusive el tallador dejó su juego por un leve momento…

-Sara – gritó al ver una silueta muy parecida a la que fuera su amiga… nadie respondió… desapareció con un extraño… nadie dijo que confiara… ni que temiera… no había advertencias de peligro… y él nada pudo hacer para evitar que se retrasara… pero ahora tenía una parte de la respuesta…

…Se volteó y lo abofeteo con su mano temblorosa… pero la apuesta estaba detenida mientras los jugadores volvían a poner las manos sobre sus cartas…

Ya no podía seguir acusándose, la culpa le hacía verse frágil… eso no podía permitírselo… no cuando se acercaba la noche y él sea su amo… al menos de las muertes que traiga…

…Su voz no tenía miedo… sólo tormento… era antes de su 6 retraso… de haberla atendido… - Ella estaría – murmuró como haciendo eco con sus ideas – Viva, está viva – se repitió para convencerse de su argumento… no era Amelie… aunque se pareciera mucho… no lo era… Sara jamás haría lo que Amelie…

…Su juego no estaba en peligro, había ganado algunas monedas para mantenerse en pie… lo que ignoraba es que "la casa" había cegado su espíritu cazador… que le estaba haciendo trampa…

…Pero aunque Sara no era Amelie… el cuerpo con la sábana manchada de sangre y la sonrisa malévola seguía presente en su día… quería hablarle… pero él no deseaba escuchar algo que su corazón empezaba a imaginar…

…La culpa llegó demasiado fácil y lo invadió, de nuevo… sus ojos mostraron derrota… pero el silencio le ayudó a mantenerse en pie… a no fallarle… al menos esta vez…

…Su Tahoe desapareció en la niebla de la noche y fue tras ella…

Sus ojos azules se cerraron… y sus manos temblaron en el ordenador…

Era la hora del todo por el todo… temía entregar un alma a "la casa"… al menos no era la suya… y una vez terminado el tiempo… se levantó y tiró su mejor carta…

No era el Afis… no tenía registros vandálicos… pero tampoco era una casualidad… ni un extraño…

El tallador se dio cuenta… el corazón se había delatado y debía volver como parte de la apuesta…

Catherine estaba paralizada, no tenía palabras, su reto la había provocado, pero, era ella la que había salido del CSI para encontrarse de frente con lo que era su suerte...

Qué mas podía hacer, contra lo escrito no se puede luchar, sólo podía encontrar los hechos y continuar… aunque eso implicara hacer caso a los demonios…

La jugadora se había hecho de un gran botín… su alma estaba a salvo… pero tenía entre sus manos un corazón que empezaba a apagarse…

-No puede ser ella – murmuraba contemplando una y otra vez las huellas que le decían lo contrario… aunque su mirada y su sexto retraso podrían estarle gritando que esa era la verdad que buscaba…

_Ahora que te he encontrado y he visto a través de aquellos ojos…_

_Cómo puedo continuar…_

_Y con mi corazón abierto, no puedo ocultar nada…_

_**Portishead – Undenied**_

Vacío, aunque su aroma aun estaba en el aire… se había marchado… no para la oficina como acostumbraba… no a darle las buenas noches, como siempre…

La puerta estaba entreabierta, era como si hubiese salido deprisa… y sus manos temblaron antes de penetrar… aun así, lo hizo y la culpa le apuñaló la espalda…

Una sola moneda le podría salvar la vida… lo que ignoraba era si sería recibida… o no… sus ojos vacilaron… era el segundo en la mesa a su lado… pero no podía atreverse a ver su jugada… o los dos podrían perder…

El rostro de Amelie le invitaba a acercarse… le llamaba desde el más allá, su oscura sonrisa perdida le estaba hablando… la sangre que le acompañaba como alfombra estaba reclamando una alma nueva… y ya la había escogido…

-No ella – dijo agachándose bajo la mesa y recogiendo una bolsita con un polvo fino…

…Su jugada no era la mejor y si la hacía, de seguro perdería…

En el sofá había marcas frescas… sangre… néctar de vida… y ella no estaba…

…Y había más en el baño… justo como hace 10 años…

Grissom se levantó de la mesa y le aprisionó la mano para evitar que tirara… pero el tallador lo obligó a cambiarse de lugar… había alguien que realmente quería estar cerca de ella…

Demasiado ruido… demasiada luz… demasiado humo… nada es demasiado…

Caminaba sin querer caminar hasta quedar sentada en una barra quemada… una copa de un humeante cóctel le acompañaba en esos momentos… hasta que llegó alguien mas…

"La casa" finalmente obtendría lo que deseaba… dos almas desesperadas… una de ellas ya había perdido… y la otra depondría sus armas por culpa… y la primera jugadora de la mesa fue invitada a la habitación privada de "la casa"…

La silueta se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda… ella no emitió ni un suspiro, sólo se limitó a observar… y a recordar lo que se había borrado de su vida… justo cuando empezó a ser muerte…

…Aunque todos le vieron levantarse… nadie pudo detenerla…

… Y cuando vio su miedo frente al espejo y sus manos llenas de sangre…

…Empezó a lavar su pecado… justo como hace 10 años… aunque no lo recordara…

-Debemos irnos – le dijo la silueta y ella accedió…

Sería su séptimo retraso… o su primera ausencia… eso ya no le importaba…

Demasiado ruido… demasiada luz… demasiado humo… ella no pudo caminar por su voluntad hasta ese lugar… simplemente era demasiado…

… Y ella no conocía los excesos… aunque su mirada centrada en el techo y su cuerpo desnudo levantándose frente a él le dijeran lo contrario…

…La reina de corazones… una jugada maestra… al menos pudo ganar su corazón antes de que dejara de palpitar… aunque eso no fuera un consuelo…

Demasiado ruido… demasiada luz… demasiado humo… no pudo sentir una mano posándose sobre su hombro…

-Es temprano – le dijo Warrick – Y es mi caso

Pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca… él no sabría su secreto… moriría con él si fuera necesario...

Caminaba demasiado aprisa… no podía detenerse… sentía que una parte de si mismo podía traicionarlo… y traicionarla…

…Pero ya nada podía hacer… le habían quitado el corazón de su lado… lo pusieron de vuelta sobre la mesa… y ahora tenía un nuevo custodio… o dueño…

La había visto salir… sus ojos no lo engañaban… su ciencia tampoco… al final, ella había sido su primer amor… y seguir en silencio lo haría un traidor… pero había jurado no abrir su boca… aunque le quemaran la lengua… aunque sea su propia alma la que se quemara por dentro…

Llegó con las sombras y se internó en el laboratorio como un espectro, sus ojos estaban apagados… su secreto le pesaba más que su propia vida… las lágrimas no le perdonaban su comportamiento… pero no podían hacer nada más que rodar por sus mejillas…

Fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa… y darse por vencido… "la casa" esbozó una gran sonrisa al verle partir… no podía quedarse con su alma… pero había logrado herirlo de muerte…

-Lo siento – se dijo en medio de sollozos acabando con los resultados que su sagrada ciencia le había regalado…

Con la diosa de la fortuna sonriendo… y mil demonios rondando a su expresión, le ayudó a ponerse en pie… y no la perdió de vista hasta que ella completó el recorrido a lo que sería su última morada… debía hacerlo, sabía que en este juego, un alma podría perderse… y no permitiría que fuera la suya… o la de él…

Se había quedado quieta, observando como las lágrimas de Greg se estrellaban contra su propia fe… esa que ella había acabado de asesinar frente a una pantalla que le apuñalaba de culpa…

… Y justo antes de que los papeles desaparecieran los tomó con sus manos…

-Lo sabías, no es así? – le preguntó, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta… también una lágrima de impotencia que asentía desde los ojos moribundos de alguien que parecía haber cambiado su vida para salvar otra… que ya no quería seguir existiendo…

Una a una, no había más duda… sólo un nombre que enlazaba a esas dos miradas ausentes "Sara Sidle"

…Y como avanzaba la noche junto con las tinieblas, cada uno supo que esa sería su primera ausencia…


	9. Chapter 9

**WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT**

Amelie no podía soportar su culpa, era como el espejo en el que debía mirarse día tras día desde aquella noche… protegiendo su alma de las sombras… internándose de cuerpo… sabiendo que el placer podía superar al dolor… y la soledad… pero jamás al pecado… quizá podía olvidar todo en un momento… lanzar una carcajada de derrota… pero cada amanecer, su vacío sería más profundo… también sus recuerdos…

…alguien debía salir aquella noche de la mesa, habían dos perdedoras, pero "la casa" sólo quiso una… la más inocente… la otra la reclamaría porque su aventura de seguir existiendo al filo de la muerte la llevarían muy pronto a sus dominios…

Entonces visitaron un bar… demasiado ruido… demasiada luz… demasiado humo… y el placer acompañándolas… y, la silueta de su propia decadencia a su lado…

Luego, caminaron… y el resto de la historia era desconocida…

…Sólo se sabía que Amelie acabó con su existencia… porque sus uñas la declararon culpable…

Grissom cerró sus ojos azules y vio a través del tiempo… Amelie no caminaba sola… parecía flotar sobre la niebla… a su lado iba alguien mas… quizá la dueña de los ojos que lloraban sangre… que le hablaban noche tras noche…

Era una decisión tomada, nadie podía juzgar si fue la mejor... o la peor... las dos mujeres le dejaron al azar maldito que optara por tomar una vida... una moneda flotó en el aire por unos instantes en los que el placer mezclado con el abandono de ambas caía rítmicamente hasta estrellarse con el piso... ya había una ganadora..."La casa" no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ver la escena...

Sosteniéndose abrieron los ojos para contemplar el brillo opaco de una de las caras... y una navaja danzaba por los cuellos de ambas... sin decidir cual poseer primero...

Nadie había reclamado el cadáver de la primera, se cegó para dejarle la culpa a su compañera de soledad...

Al final "la casa" tenía razón, ella era la más propicia para perecer primero, Amelie llegaría después, sólo ella conocía el secreto de su pena... sólo ella pudo ver cuando y como se dibujó su sonrisa...

Sin embargo, la moneda decía otra cosa... la cara había brillado frente al rostro de Amelie y el ángel de la muerte había llegado para llevársela con él...

Aunque el temor profundo haya sido ayudado por la oscuridad y luchase antes de que eso fuera un hecho...

Al final, a aquella chica sin ley nadie la recordaría, ni la extrañaría... qué si moría primero...

Grissom había visto más allá de los ojos ausentes que parecían narrar una historia de sacrificio por culpa impotente...

Había visto una lucha de egoísmo y temor... una mezcla de daño y redención... un asesinato, tal y como hoy sucedía...

Sara jamás podía llegar a esos extremos, él la conocía demasiado... aún así, había un cadáver muy similar tirado mirándole con sus ojos inexistentes...

La soledad puede ser traicionera y más cuando confías en alguien que se vuelve cuando más lo necesitas...

Amelie así lo había creído y estaba dispuesta a morir, pero justo cuando el cuchillo tocó su cuello fueron más grandes los deseos de matar que de fallecer...

Y entonces el resto de la historia se develaba apenas ahora... hace 10 años aún era un misterio...

Aunque un cadáver estuviese sepultado con culpa... protegía al pecado...

Dejando a la merced de los demonios un alma que no sabía a quien proteger... ni quien la proteja...

Con los ojos claros, y viendo mucho más lejos de lo que estaba estipulado temió por su culpa...

Pero tembló al ver el reflejo de Sara en los ojos de Amelie...

Quizá aún tenía tiempo para actuar...

Salió corriendo del apartamento de Sara... no parecía tener idea a donde iría... sólo quería evitar que la historia se repitiera... y que luego sea su alma quien se llene de olvido...

Y a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba por hacer algo como lo que su corazón lo impulsó a hacer, se levantó de la mesa y fue tras ella... no le importaron las miradas, ni el arma que "la casa" puso sobre su cabeza... eso era algo inesperado...

Aunque no había sido solamente él quien había arriesgado su alma... alguien mas se puso en pie... valerosos pero con la incertidumbre de ignorar a quien trataban de proteger...

_Cuando llega la muerte, ya no quedan más palabras..._

_Sólo silencio..._

_**CSI00 – Sidle**_

_**To kill a dead man**_

Con cada retraso, una pérdida... de voluntad... de ingenio... de soledad?

Y con una ausencia sólo podía existir una respuesta... desconocida pero anhelada... quizá la muerte estuviera detrás de la puerta del adiós... o quizá la inmortalidad... aunque eso en realidad no importaba mucho...

Y Sara lo sabía muy bien... en medio del humo, el ruido, y la luz tenue permanecía esperando lo que ya había forjado... un vaso, el segundo, el tercero, ya se había perdido la cuenta de ellos, estaba entre sus dedos... y el sabor amargo de derrota rodaba entre sus labios que se resentían de no verse acariciados...

Pero aquel hombre que yacía a su lado hacía tan sólo unos momentos, se había desvanecido, como el resto de su mundo...

Ni siquiera el tallador quiso atravesar aquella puerta llena de frío... temió por su propia alma y apenas dejó que ella la cruzara.

El último juego, el máximo con toda la apuesta rodando sobre una mesa adornada con lo que parecían ser unas almas en pena... que la esperaban... como antes ya habían esperado... desde que sólo era una...

Anny, ese era el nombre que había usado aquella chica para sentarse en la barra... y encender un cigarro...

Sara tenía las manos ocupadas, pero aún así no pudo pasar desapercibida aquella presencia...

Le recordaba a alguien... quizá a ella misma en el espejo... quizá a su futuro... o a su presente palpable...

El hombre que recibía todo tipo de atenciones de Sara en aquellos momentos volvió la vista hacia Anny que musitó un gemido a manera de saludo y se apresuró a su lado...

Y se sirvieron las cartas una tras otra... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... aun así, estaba sucediendo...

Cuatro manos acariciándolo seductoramente... qué mas le podía pedir a la noche...?

Mucho, en especial si un pequeño frasco de vidrio rodaba entre sus dedos...

...Y era el tallador elegido para recolectar las almas que "la casa" ya había seleccionado...

Era una reunión sin sentido... o con mucho, si se veía con ojos ausentes... ahí estaba todo el equipo. Perdido... perdiendo... perdiéndose sin tener idea de cuando habían llegado... y temiendo jamás salir de ahí...

Las cartas se habían quedado sobre la mesa... al tallador poco o nada le importaba que viesen su juego... ya no había a quien le importara... todos yacían inmóviles e inquietos... y "La casa" reía con estruendosas carcajadas de su victoria inminente...

-Reconoce a esta mujer? – preguntó Warrick mostrando la imagen de una chica triste que nadie conocía.

-Reconoce a esta mujer? - preguntó Catherine mostrando la imagen de una chica triste que bien conocía.

Y como si fuese una pieza deseosa de incrustarse sobre el gran rompecabezas, un asentimiento mutuo fue un respiro para Warrick y un castigo para Catherine...

Y aunque tuviera todo para ganar, incluso la bendición de "La casa", la más afortunada de la mesa se rehusó a hacer su última jugada...

-Necesitaba saberlo – murmuró Warrick con una sonrisa naciendo de su rostro...

-Nunca debí seguir – murmuró Catherine con un nudo en la garganta...

Él había seguido su rastro temiendo terminar en donde estaba... en el principio de toda la pesadilla...

Para poder entrar necesitaba un cómplice... un alma que deseara la paz... entonces, ella no dudó en aparecer... aunque su rostro era inexpresivo... carecía de brillo... el que no se puede apreciar en dos agujeros negros...

Debía prestarle sus ojos para poder ver... lo que temía es lo que en su mente pudiese figurar...

Y recordando las palabras que jamás fueron dichas, y la sábana ensangrentada, y la llamada nunca atendida, Grissom miró un cadáver que dejó de acusarle con aquella sonrisa maldita... por fin su placer se tornó en verdad... y habló... contándole su secreto...

Casi a hurtadillas, en la mitad del ejército de espectros... otro de los valientes se había colado en la habitación privada de "La casa"... aún tenía una reina de corazones... desnuda... pero en sus manos...

Y Nick pudo verla en medio del humo... y cruzó un ejército de zombies que parecían detenerle el paso...

Quiso gritarle... pero había demasiado ruido...

... Y los oídos que ya no quieren escuchar sólo se cierran a voluntad... como los de ella...

"La casa" empezó a jugar, tenía suerte... o tenía un as bajo la manga... y el juego de las sombras se dio inicio...

-Sara – gritó Nick con todas sus fuerzas... pero su figurilla espectral se había desvanecido como en aquel cuarto de hotel...

... Y sus gritos jamás se oyeron... quizá el mundo creyó que se trataba de placer... era muy común perderse de esa manera... más si vives en la ciudad del pecado...

Sara consiguió equilibrar la visión... era ella muriendo... su reflejo hundido en el más horrible de los tormentos...

Aún así, seguía con vida... y su cuerpo estaba tibio... su mente quería entenderlo...

Su cuerpo no...

Mucho menos sus ojos que parecían cautivados con la escena... maravillados... llenos de terror... vacíos, aunque aún dentro de su alma...

Y su futuro hecho presente cayó aullando de dolor... cerca, muy cerca de donde ella podía contemplarse... y sintió lástima... y miedo...

Pudo ver sus demonios llegando uno a uno... apoderándose de su imagen... cercenando su alma...

Todos, menos uno que yacía sobre la cama... que le pedía que volviera... que la atrapaba con sus brazos de carbón ardiente...

No podía dejar que su representación más vívida sea arrebatada de esa manera...

Cambió el placer por el dolor y ahuyentando a los espectros que yacían sobre sí misma refugiaba su humanidad... lo más puro que podía tener... el recuerdo de su espíritu... sus ojos...

Aunque su proyección ya no era más que una mancha de sangre. .. y una sonrisa de sutil mansedumbre...


	10. Chapter 10

**END OF GAME OF END GAME**

-Qué has hecho? – aquella voz se escuchó retumbante dentro de un túnel que flotaba en medio de las tinieblas... en un solo momento, ella había pasado de espectadora a protagonista... ya no había demonios a quien culpar... excepto, todos los que yacían dentro de sí... bañados en sangre como sus manos...

Era la jugada perfecta... si jamás abría sus ojos y sólo veía lo que le mostraban los que sostenía contra sí misma... no cabía duda de la victoria, "La casa" ya podía engullir su alma y hacerle parte de su tapiz privado... lleno de lamentos...

Sara no respondía, sólo temblaba y miraba la distancia que rebotaba en su propio cuerpo... también miraba aquellos ojos vacíos que conservaba... los mismos que lloraban sangre y culpa... la misma que empezaría a cargar... la que hizo que retirara los demonios de su reflejo y se tumbara sobre éste para refugiar su desgarbado y destrozado aspecto... su propia desnudez que terminó engulléndola en una oscura niebla que hizo que sintiera paz... la misma que se siente cuando ya nunca despiertas...

Warrick entró flamante en el bar, sin duda ese era el camino que debía seguir... allí le esperaban sus anheladas respuestas... aunque jamás se había detenido a indagar el paradero de aquellos ojos vacíos... los que había tenido miedo de seguir buscando... esa era la primera vez... quizá no la última, pero sí la que le seguía provocando sobresaltos... inclusive en medio del ruido, la luz y el humo que plagaban aquel lugar...

Con una maravillosa jugada en su mano... esperó al tallador... sin percibir que yacía solo en la mesa... era más importante el juego final... y él aun no lo comprendía... le faltaba algo... que llegó rodando hasta tropezarse con sus zapatos... dos pequeños cristales oscurecidos por el lugar... que fueron pisoteados... y jamás pudieron contarle su historia...

Un espectro enjuto pasó casi rozándole el pecho... ninguno de los dos pudo verse entre sí...

Ella había perdido la dirección de sus pasos... él optó por seguir su camino a ciegas...

Y por primera vez, quizá no la única, ni la última, tiró sus cartas y prefirió espectar...

La foto de la chica triste con sonrisa malévola que bien conocía desde hacía tiempo se hizo trizas en su mano... eso había sobrepasado su límite de comprensión... y de nada le servirían sus justificaciones de trabajo... ella podía ser extraña... casi no humana... pero, hasta los ángeles caídos tienen una razón para descender del cielo... y no era la que le mostraban las evidencias que la sostenían en pie... observando un lugar demasiado ajeno al alma que buscaba...

Sara jamás podría pisar aquel lugar... a menos que ya no desee seguir... a menos que sus propios ojos le hayan mostrado detalle a detalle lo que se puede contemplar a través de la niebla...

-Para poder entrar necesitarás de esto – le dijo estirándole su última y más afortunada jugada de la noche... ya no importaba en realidad lo que pasara con su alma, ni con la de él... no si a pesar de todo lo que pudiera tener entre sus manos para entregarle... él iba tras ella...

Catherine sostenía su móvil en la mano... ya no podía seguir... debía pasar esto a alguien que quizá si lo haría...

Lo encontró pactando con un alma que se desvaneció luego de llevarse sus ojos azules... ahora Anny podía ver... y Grissom debía confiar...

Perseguía una sombra flotante que se desvanecía con la facilidad que le daba el viento... agitándose en medio de la gente... volviéndose invisible con cada paso que daba...

Y el ruido no dejaba que sus gritos fueran escuchados... y el resto de los presentes que se atravesaban a su paso parecían los custodios del infierno que poco a poco era una parte de su vida... y trataban de ahogarlo para que no viese el escondite secreto de la muerte... al que ella se dirigía con la sutileza de una mariposa atraída por una fragante flor...

Pudo verla a través de una pared de llanto, estaba quieta, sentada mirando a lo lejos la sombra personificada de su propio miedo... sonriéndole mansamente... con lágrimas rojas cayendo de dos profundos agujeros llenos de manos que suplicaban por su libertad... otras almas prisioneras... como la que ella estaba a punto de entregar... esa era "La casa" encarnada con cada sentimiento de culpa que rescataba del corazón de Sara... quien dimitiría en un corto instante... muy pronto...

Nick saltó por sobre la barra provocando conmoción... y golpes... algunos lastimaron su rostro... pero ninguno fue certero... los espectros no pudieron cumplir con su acometido... y debían prevenir a su amo...

-Sara – volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón puesto en ello... disparándose como una flecha... que la golpeó en la espalda...

Rompiendo por segundos la pared de lágrimas... corriendo hacia la mesa reservada...

Y ella volteó más por miedo que por que hubiese escuchado algo... y sus ojos se contemplaron... y sus deseos de fallecer carecieron de sentido... pero ya había jugado... y perdido...

Quiso volverse hacia donde estaba Nick, pero un brazo la tiró contra sí y se la llevó como una marioneta maltrecha a sus dominios...

... -"La casa" gana – dijo la sombra abriendo sus ojos para tomar su alma...

Lo último que podía recordar era estar cubriendo su reflejo desnudo... luego un techo desmoronándose sobre su rostro... también un tibio aliento acariciando su cuello...

Ignoraba que se había convertido en la esclava personal de su demonio y actuaba por culpa... eso se había borrado de su mente... todo menos la sangre que yacía sobre sus manos...

Pero aquellos ojos ausentes y un alma bien servida con mirada nueva le mostraron algo que probaba que la similitud no es igualdad, aunque Sara bien lo creyera...

Y que su demonio personal que yacía a su lado en un lecho de placer primero se había engullido el espíritu de la más débil de sus presas... dejándose a la otra para una nueva oportunidad... que ya había llegado...

Esta vez Ícaro lo dotó con sus alas de cera para que volara sobre las barreras que le impedían penetrar al juego... y se puso en medio de "La casa" y ella... aún había cartas, y un alma a dar el todo por el todo a cambio de salvar la suya...

Llegó en cuanto pudo, el vuelo era una descripción poco probable para lo que había sucedido... sin embargo, eso era lo más lógico... Catherine lo esperaba afuera... su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón debía actuar rápidamente... ambos hablaron con sus expresiones y al final, Grissom decidió internarse en el paraíso de las tinieblas...

Cada una de las cartas que sostenía en su mano no hacían una victoria, no bajo las reglas de "La casa"... aún así debía intentarlo, era lo único que le quedaba...

Inclusive sintió una bala rozar su cabello e incrustarse lánguidamente en una agujereada pared... pero eso no importaba... sólo ella... sólo la idea de borrar de su mente aquel cuerpo desnudo pero aterrador...

Y sacando su reina de corazones de la manga de su traje la estiró sobre la mesa... ahora eran tres almas... y un demonio... pero tenían un juego entre sus manos... el final.

Nick subió por una escalinata que poco a poco le recordaba las escenas típicas que contemplaba noche tras noche; había sangre, y olor a muerte... y lo peor, Sara había ido al final de ellas en donde yacía una puerta pintada con pena...

Empuñó su arma y entró...

Y Sara tembló negándose a hacer su próxima jugada... la culpa era aún su dueña...

... Y Grissom siguió con sus sentidos a Nick y corrió tras él...

... Y las lágrimas de tres almas que volvieron a ser una presa no se hicieron esperar...

La escena que vio Nick reemplazó el desnudo cuerpo de Sara... tembló al ver un esbirro succionando la vida de quien tenía todo, pero no había visto nada...

Y se abalanzó contra él... pero él evitó la ráfaga poniendo a Sara como su escudo...

Y "La casa" se sintió orgullosa con la actitud de su jugadora...

Y el proyectil salió disparado lentamente... buscando en donde posarse... mientras el esbirro se hacía tinieblas y desaparecía...

-Sara – volvió a gritar Nick, ella caía pesadamente mientras el proyectil se alojaba sobre un ventanal...

-No quiero morir esta noche Nick – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada; tenía una jeringa incrustada en su cuello y su cuerpo se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío... apareciendo la misma sonrisa que dio inicio a la pesadilla.

Grissom penetró en la habitación cubierta de sangre y mezclada con placer oscuro y vio a Nick sosteniendo un cuerpo que se aferraba con ahínco a un alma casi invisible...

Los ojos de Sara se volvieron a ambos lados de la mesa y levantó las cartas... no estaría sola en el juego final...

Y "La casa" lo supo y emprendió la huída desvaneciendo su castillo de apuestas...

-Yo me quedaré, tu ve tras ese bastardo – le dijo Grissom a Nick quien salió corriendo por la ventana a darle cacería al principio y fin de sus males...

Mientras el corazón de Sara empezaba a detenerse...

Al final, "La casa" debía llevarse su trofeo... y arremetió en un instante de gloria... pero nada pudo hacer... y la luz de día hizo que se quemaran sus entrañas y desapareciera...

-Lo tenemos – dijo Nick sometiendo ya no a un demonio sino a un trastornado ser que imploraba perdón... todo el poder que podía darle la oscuridad se había esfumado...

Y los ojos de Grissom retornaron justo para ver las almas prisioneras marcharse hacia donde debían...

Y sentir que el aliento de vida de Sara retornaba entre sus brazos...

El apartamento vacío le pareció más solo que de costumbre, era su día de descanso, lo había aprovechado como siempre suele hacer, en el laboratorio, pero al llegar la noche debía volver a casa, no sabía la razón, solo era un deber…

Encendió las luces, se quitó la chaqueta y respiró profundamente, ni un murmullo, nadie le esperaba para preguntarle como había estado su día; eso siempre era su rutina; sin embargo, esa noche era diferente, ya no importaba saber el porqué; conocía la respuesta, era su propia elección, ella mismo lo provocó; y ya todo había terminado... o comenzado de nuevo... aquel juego estúpido al que se metió a sabiendas que sería la única derrotada le había mostrado su otro rostro... que le esperaba en la puerta de su departamento...

-Puedo pasar? – le preguntó aquel hombre que veía el ritual casi embebido en cada movimiento de ella. Sus ojos que le vieron muerta, la contemplaban renaciendo... al final del juego final, todo el mundo tiene una última jugada... en la que pones el todo, esperando el todo retornando a tus manos... y aunque su llamada jamás fue atendida... pudo cruzar el vacío y traerla de vuelta... no por culpa... o quizá sí... el hecho real radicaba en que ahora estaba donde debió estar...

Y ella bien lo supo sonriéndole como asentimiento... y su pensamiento sólo le rondó una última frase... "gané... todo?"

FIN 

Que conste que casi no lo termino!.

Espero os haya guxtao

CSI00 – SIDLE 

**2004.**


End file.
